1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus, method, and computer program for processing information and, in particular, to a system, apparatus, method, and computer program for providing a content subsequent to ticket-inspection at a ticket gate in a station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system including a transmitter, a receiver, and a communication medium, different physical communication paths are used for a physical communication signal transmission path for transmitting a communication signal, and a reference point path for sharing, between the transmitter and the receiver, a reference point that is used to determine a level difference of the communication signal.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-229357 and 11-509380 disclose communication techniques using a human body as a communication medium. In each of the techniques, the human body is used as a first communication path, and a direct capacitive coupling between electrodes in space and the ground are used as a second communication path. The entire communication path composed of the first communication path and the second communication path thus forms a closed circuit.
In such a communication system, two communication paths, namely, a communication signal transmission path and a reference point path (including the first communication path and the second communication path) need to be arranged as a closed circuit between a transmitter and a receiver. Since the two communication paths are different paths, the requirement that the two paths be reliably maintained can serve as limitation to the application environments of communications.
For example, the strength of coupling between the transmitter and the receiver in the reference point path depends on the distance between the transmitter and the receiver. The reliability of the path changes depending on the distance. More specifically, the reliability of communications can depend on the distance between the transmitter and the receiver. The reliability of communications also depends on the presence of any shield between the transmitter and the receiver.
Reliable communications are thus difficult because application environments greatly affect the reliability of communications in the communication method that uses the two paths, namely, the communication signal transmission path and the reference point path, as a closed circuit.